gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EB-06j Graze Ground Type
The EB-06j Graze Ground Type is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Graze variant specializing in ground combat, it is so far only deployed on Earth. The Graze Ground Type differs from the standard Graze in having lighter armor in some areas, a multi-rack backpack, different thigh armor equipped with large hover units on the sides, and new feet with supplementary hover units in the sole.1/100 Graze Custom model kit manualHG 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 9 The latter two changes are made in consideration of combat under gravity; the thighs' hover units are designed with Earth's atmospheric pressure and 1G environment in mind, and grants the suit high mobility, while the feet's supplementary hover units help with stable posture/attitude control and fine adjustment of the suit's thrust. The Graze Ground Type uses the same weapons as the standard Graze, but swaps the battle axe for a sword-like battle blade. Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :The same shooting armament as used by the standard Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H02 Battle Blade :A sword-type melee weapon that is developed for ground combat, it is easy to wield due to its lightweight.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 4 Box Text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=560#p381365 As the Graze’s attitude/posture control system is already under high stress when the suit is deployed under gravity, the battle blade is designed to display sufficient destructive power while placing as little burden as possible on the system. It is stored on the Graze Ground Type's multi-rack backpack when not in use, and is larger than the EB-06r Graze Ritter‎'s knight blade. ;*GR-E01 8.8m Shield :The same shield as the one used by the standard Graze. It is heat-resistant and has Nanolaminate Armor, making it extremely sturdy. Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. ;*Multi-Rack Backpack ;*GR-E03 Ground Use Booster Unit :An optional equipment to boost the Graze's mobility under gravity, and also allows it to travel over a large body of water.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 2 Box Text | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=240#p378986Iron Blooded Orphans episode 21 The unit is mounted on the back of the waist, and has two large booster pods on the sides. Each booster pod has a retractable grip and by using the grips, posture/attitude control of the suit becomes easy and it is possible to carry out acrobatic flying. Each grip also has a vernier at their base.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book History The ground variant of the Graze, it is first seen on screen during Gjallarhorn's attack on Millennium Island to capture both Kudelia and Makanai, and to stop Tekkadan. Despite receiving assistance from the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, all of the Graze Ground Types failed to prevent Kudelia, Makanai, and Tekkadan from escaping. During the battle of Edmonton, the Graze Ground Types were tasked to stop Tekkadan from entering the city. Several of these units were easily destroyed by Tekkadan's Mobile Suit team before EB-AX2 Graze Ein appeared and turn the tides of the battle. Remaining Graze Ground Types were later eliminated by ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake, though it was heavily exhausted from the battle. Picture Gallery 06j Edmonton.jpeg Gunpla HG Graze Ground Type Twin Set.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-06j Graze Ground Type Twin Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art HGIA-OptionSet4.jpg|HGIBA 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 4 & Union Mobile Worker (2016): box art HGIA-OptionSet9.jpg|HGIBA 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 9 (2017): box art. The kit contains feet and backpack parts to convert a HGIBO 1/144 Graze into a Graze Ground Type Notes & Trivia *The mobile suit's model number EB-'06j' may be a homage to the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type, as both are mass produced MS configured for ground use. References External links